Getting Lost in the Woods
by mah29732
Summary: Billy has been annoying Mandy for quite enough and she literally told him to get lost in the woods...yet for Billy he has sadly stumbled upon Grim's arch rival in death being Slenderman, can Grim get even with Slenderman or will Slenderman have the upper hand?
1. Scram Billy!

Getting Lost in the Woods

Chapter 1: Scram Billy!

It was a typical day at Mandy's house where she ended up turning on her television watching TV.

"So Mandy" said Grim, "doing anything interesting?"

"Yea, I am" relied Mandy, "watching my shows, so get out."

"Well, I got a long list of Reaper jobs to do today" laughed Grim, "see ya later."

"Yea, later" added Mandy as she slumped down.

But the silence would soon disappear, as Billy came ringing the door bell where Mandy's mother Clarie opened it up.

"Billy, Mandy's friend, always welcome at our house" said Clarie.

"Oh yes Mandy's mother" laughed Billy.

Billy snuck around and noticed Mandy was watching television, so he decided to surprise her, like a lion about to pounce on its prey, Billy crept up toward Mandy and leaped right on the sofa.

"Surprise!" laughed Billy, "I came over to have some fun!"

"Why?" asked Mandy.

"Well, Grim has his Reaper duties, and mom and dad don't want me around the house" said Billy.

"I can't imagine why, you can stay, but only if you can let me watch my show" said Mandy.

"Okie dockie" replied Billy.

As both Mandy and Billy sat on the sofa, Billy wanted to really move around, he put his feet up in one position and laid back, and then did it in the opposite direction, he did it a few times which annoyed Mandy.

"Stop doing that" said Mandy.

"Doing what?" asked Billy, "I'm just trying to find the right spot to relax."

"Yea, stop doing that" continued Mandy, "either find a spot, or I'll show you a spot."

Billy continued to commit his deeds on the sofa which annoyed Mandy, she grabbed Billy by his underwear, dragged him outside and kicked him in the rear.

"Go play in the forest and leave me alone!" roared Mandy.

"There's a forest?" asked Mandy.

"It's the place with a lot of trees?" replied Mandy.

"Oh yea, good idea!" laughed Billy.

Billy skipped merrily down toward the forest, not knowing there was a dangerous lurking about, as Billy skipped down the forest, he soon tripped over a piece of paper.

"Hey how the crude did I do that?!" cried Billy as he looked at the piece of paper, it read "Beware of him!"

"Hey, is this paper trying to warn me of some impending danger, oh well, I'll just skip merrily down to the forest to play with my animal friends!" laughed Billy.

Billy's animal friends, however were not interested in playing with him, a group of cubs like the way Mandy was doing back at her home were watching television in their cave when Billy tried to do the same thing to them he did with Mandy, they began to maul Billy and chase him out of the cave.

"Stupid bears, I didn't want to hang out with you anyway" said Billy.

Billy then noticed some squirrels were doing the same thing in their home in the tree, so he climbed up and tried to peak through, yet the squirrels began to toss nuts at Billy sending him falling down from the tree.

"Well if you guys want to be like the bears forget you!" roared Billy as he huffed off.

It was getting dark, and Billy had to head home.

"Gee, which way is home, hmm, think, think, which way is home, maybe if I sit here and read this message from this paper it'd make me remember" said Billy as he read the paper, "hey it just says Beware of Him, that's all it says, this doesn't help me at all, oh well, I better shout on the top of my voice to get Grim to rescue me, Grim, Grim, Grim!"

Grim however was finished with his Reaper job and headed back to Mandy's place.

"Anything interesting that you watched?" asked Grim to Mandy.

"Not much" said Mandy.

Suddenly a knock on the door, as Grim opened up the door, Gladys and Harold were there.

"Where's Billy, he was supposed to come home!" roared Gladys.

"Hey, it's not my fault this time he got lost!" laughed Harold who was then smacked by Gladys.

"Mandy, do you know where Billy went?" asked Gladys.

"He went to some forest nearby" said Mandy.

"Wait, he went into the forest and it's getting dark at night?" asked Grim.

"Yea, why did you ask?" asked Mandy.

"You two, leave, this conversation is between me and Mandy" continued Grim.

"Well, if it includes finding Billy at the end, it better be good" said Gladys as she and Harold left.

"So why are you so worked up worrying about a forest at night?" asked Mandy.

"It's not the forest, it's any sort of forest that has the Slenderman in it" replied Grim.

"Slenderman, is he like someone who you were trying to reap?" asked Mandy.

"Actually no, but he keeps on taking those from me list" continued Grim, "every time I wanted to go and reap someone who was lost in the forest, I could find no trace of him, but only a taunting note from Slenderman."

"What did the note say?" asked Mandy.

"Here's one about several years ago" said Grim.

The message read "Hi Grim, sorry, but I took this one from you, hope you don't mind."

"Oh, I hate that!" cried Grim, "Making souls and bringing them to some distant place in the underworld is my job, not his!"

"You think he has found Billy yet?" asked Mandy.

"Well, as much as I have high hopes of Billy disappearing on us, I think Billy might be the perfect bait to get rid of Slenderman once and for all!" laughed Grim.

"Then what are waiting for, let's get going" said Mandy.

As Grim and Mandy headed off to the forest where Billy got lost, Billy felt someone in the forest was watching him, but he didn't know who or what.


	2. Hide and Seek

Chapter 2: Hide and Seek

Billy kept on screaming Grim's name which was making it hard for some of the animals trying to get their shut eye for the night, even annoying the nocturnal animals that were up and about.

"I guess Grim's not coming" sighed Billy.

Suddenly Billy could feel some sort of a presence lurking in the shadows.

"Oh, I think that might be Grim, Grim, Grim, Grim!" roared Billy.

As Billy kept on shouting Grim's name, the squirrels in the tree that had kicked out Billy couldn't sleep at all.

"He's calling out again" sighed a squirrel who was trying to get some shut eye.

"Stupid human" said another squirrel.

Billy kept on wondering about until he noticed a tall man in the distance with some sort of a suit on.

"Oh, that must be Grim, I bet he's out on a date and wants to show off his new girlfriend!" laughed Billy who ran directly toward him, "Grim, I didn't know you were out here on a date!"

But as Billy soon approached the man in the distance, it wasn't Grim.

"Say, how comes you got no face, are you ugly, I remember one time I was ugly I had to wear a bag over my face cause my mom didn't want kids at school to be upset" laughed Billy.

"Kid, are you not afraid of me?" asked the man.

"No, who the heck are you anyway?" asked Billy.

"I am Slenderman, usually I come to my victims, but this is the first time a victim has come to me" replied Slenderman.

"So you're not Grim who turned out to be uglier than before and had to wear a mask over your face?" asked Billy which Slenderman thought that was an odd question.

"Listen, where did you get the idea that I am the Grim Reaper?" asked Slenderman.

"Cause I thought you were Grim, he usually appears just like you do, and makes people squirm just like you" continued Billy.

"So why are you not afraid of me like my other victims are?" continued Slenderman.

"I guess because I am friends with the Grim Reaper, I don't gots that fear anymore, except for clowns, spiders and the mailman" continued Billy.

"Oh really, you are friends with the Grim Reaper, you know I often take his victims quite often" laughed Slenderman.

"But wouldn't that make Grim mad?" asked Billy.

"I just leave him a note when I'm finished" laughed Slenderman.

"Oh, do you want to play hide and seek?" asked Billy, "I'm pretty good at that game."

"Oh this just gets better and better with him" laughed Slenderman, "sure, I'll play, but you'll have to also retrieve seven other pages, you already retrieved one page already."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Billy.

Slenderman then grabs the page that Billy took earlier as he was traveling into the forest.

"This, this page here!" said Slenderman, "You are to find the seven other pages just like this scattered about."

"Oh, I see, hide and seek, hide and seek!" laughed Billy as he ran right off.

"This is going to be fun" laughed Slenderman.

As Billy ran off, Slenderman began to chase Billy, for Mandy and Grim they headed toward the forest where Billy was last seen.

"Okay we're at the forest, so where the heck is Billy?" asked Grim, "The faster we find him, the sooner we can stop Slenderman."

"Hide and seek, hide and seek, hi Grim, hi Mandy!" laughed Billy.

"Well that was fast enough, so where is this Slenderman?" asked Mandy.

Suddenly Grim noticed Slenderman heading toward them.

"Ha, it's finally time for me to confront Slenderman!" laughed Grim.

Grim soon appeared right behind Slenderman with his scythe and tapped Slenderman's back.

"Don't do that!" roared Slenderman.

"Oh, I get it, it's wrong that I the Grim Reaper does it, but it's okay you do it to your victims?" asked Grim.

"Well, well, well Grim, is this about the victims I take off your list for myself?" asked Slenderman.

"Yea Mr. No Face" laughed Grim, "those are my victims, not yours! It's my job to bring them into terror and agony!"

"Well I'm sorry Grim, but I guess I am far better than you at scaring them than you are" laughed Slenderman.

"Wow, never thought someone like you could exist" said Mandy.

"Who's this?" asked Slenderman.

"That's Mandy, you probably already met Billy" continued Grim.

"He's playing hide and seek with you" continued Mandy to Slenderman.

"Yea, he makes it look easy to catch a victim, came right up toward me" laughed Slenderman.

"Listen, I'll set Grim free if you can scare Billy, and if Grim catches Billy you better not take anyone from his list" continued Mandy.

"Well, what if I win aside from just scaring and capturing Billy?" asked Slenderman.

"Hmm, I guess you can take Mandy too!" laughed Grim.

"I see" laughed Slenderman.

Mandy ended up running as fast as she could away from Slenderman as she headed up to catch up with Billy.

"Mandy, you came, you wanted to play hide and seek with Slenderman too?" asked Billy.

"Actually, no, we have to get those seven other pages" continued Mandy, "Grim already knows you got one of them."

"Oh, but how the heck am I going to find one of them?" asked Billy to which one was just right next to him.

"That's one of them" said Mandy as she grabbed the page, "come on, there are six more."

As the two raced off to find the six other pages, Slenderman was on the run with them as well, Grim was observing Slenderman from a distance.

"He cannot be killed" said Grim, "that really puts my plans against him in the dust, though if I help Billy and Mandy get the other pages, I can even the score with him."

Grim soon decides to create a page detector for the two to find the two pages.


	3. Billy's Dilly Dallying

Chapter 3: Billy's Dilly Dallying

Billy began to go play hide and seek as Mandy had to do the rest of the job in finding the other pages.

"Hide and seek, hide and seek, now to count to one hundred, one, two, three, uh, gee what comes after three?" thought Billy to himself.

"Four?" replied Slenderman as he was right behind him.

"Hey, you didn't give me time to count, I want to do it again!" cried Billy.

"Why should I?" asked Slenderman.

"Cause I'll do something like this" said Billy as he started to make some annoying sounds.

As for Grim, he caught up with Mandy with his page detector.

"Hey, Mandy, I brought me page detector" laughed Grim, "it'd help us detect the other remaining pages from Slenderman! Hey, where the heck is Billy?"

"He's busy distracting Slenderman" continued Mandy.

"Time to get those other pages" laughed Grim.

As Grim turned on the page detector, Slenderman was getting frustrated with Billy.

"Okay, I'll let you have another chance if you'll stop making all that noise!" roared Slenderman.

"This time I want you to turn the other way around and don't look for me until about a an hour!" laughed Billy.

"Oh this is going to be harder than I thought" sighed Slenderman.

Slenderman waited for an hour in the dark for Billy, he began to look at his watch and pace a bit.

"Well it looks like it has been an hour now, let's see where that kid went" laughed Slenderman.

Slenderman typically felt he could find Billy in the forest, but as he began to look at the usual locations where he could find his victims, Billy was nowhere to be found, he looked high and low for Billy.

"Darn, hmm, maybe I should wait until he has found a page or two" laughed Slenderman.

Indeed, Mandy had found another page along with Grim.

"Yea, four down, another four to go!" laughed Grim.

Suddenly Slenderman appeared before the two.

"So, you two have been using Billy to distract me, interesting" laughed Slenderman, "but that won't save you now, at least it won't save Mandy!"

"Run Mandy, it makes no sense to stay and fight!" cried Grim.

"I thought the point was to trap Slenderman!" cried Mandy as she began to run with Grim.

"Oh, are kidding me!" cried Grim, "Even with all of me powers, there is nothing more powerful than Slenderman!"

Grim and Mandy raced away from Slenderman as fast as they could, Slenderman knew he was catching up with them pretty fast.

"Ha, I am going to get ya!" laughed Slenderman.

But as Slenderman continued to chase those two, Billy who was hiding in the bushes, didn't know he had put his foot out and ended up tripping Slenderman.

"Hey, you found me!" laughed Billy.

"So does that mean I can take you?" asked Slenderman.

"No silly, that means I have to find you!" laughed Billy, "Means you have to go hide and seek!"

"Oh, I was afraid he was going to say that oh well, I am going to go hide and seeking that way" laughed Slenderman pointing to where Grim and Mandy ran off.

"Okie dokie" laughed Billy, "I'll count to a thousand!"

Slenderman thought that'd be enough time for him to get even with Mandy and Grim who had ran off, Slenderman headed off in the area where they were located.

"Okay, we still need to find four more pages" said Grim, "and get this over with."

"I found one" said Mandy as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Come on, don't fail on me now girl" said Grim.

Slenderman soon appeared right behind Mandy.

"Hi Grim, I am going to take your friend now" laughed Slenderman.

Suddenly Slenderman felt something grabbing him.

"Found you!" laughed Billy.

"But, I thought you were going to count to a thousand!" cried Slenderman.

"I did!" laughed Billy.

"He doesn't know his numbers right" replied Grim.

"I want you to play hide and seek, with me hiding this time!" laughed Billy.

"Again, please this time can I take you if I find you?" asked Slenderman.

"Only if you play another round before that" replied Billy.

"Oh that'd be wonderful!" laughed Slenderman.

Slenderman then turned around hoping that it'd give Billy the chance to head off.

"Come on Mandy, Billy's stupidity gave us the slip" said Grim as they headed off to search for the remaining three pages.

As both Grim and Mandy headed off, Mandy soon found another page.

"Great, we're down to just finding the remaining two" said Grim, "but knowing how long Slenderman will give his word, it won't be soon enough for him to find Billy."

Slenderman was indeed looking for Billy again, this time proved to be more difficult for Slenderman.

"Where the heck could he be?" said Slenderman who was getting annoyed.

"Can't see me, can't see me" laughed Billy who had covered himself in mud.

"I hate to see what he's covered it, I hope it's mud and not something stinky" said Slenderman.

"Can't see me, I'm invisible!" laughed Billy.

"I can see you" said Slenderman.

"Well what I rolled myself in wasn't mud" laughed Billy.

"Yuck!" cried Slenderman, "Clean yourself up, seriously, that's gross!"

"Aw come on" said Billy who wanted to touch Slenderman.

"No, get away!" cried Slenderman.

Slenderman knew he had to stop Mandy and Grim from getting the two remaining pages as it'd be the only way to get away from Billy.


	4. Enter the Slender Reaper

Chapter 4: Enter the Slender Reaper

Slenderman was doing his best to try to outrun Billy as Billy wasn't really covered in mud, but something rather disgusting.

"Get away, do you do this all the time?" asked Slenderman.

"Well, only to that crazy guy Skarr who yells at me after I ruin his garden!" laughed Billy, "He's a one eyed weirdo like you have no face!"

Slenderman was doing his best, but everywhere he turned, Billy had turned the tables on him as Billy kept on finding him.

"Can play hide and go seek again?" asked Billy.

"No, get away from me!" cried Slenderman who ran off.

"Come back, I want to play!" cried Billy.

As for Grim and Mandy, Mandy had already found the seventh page.

"We just need one more page and then we're out of here" said Mandy.

Suddenly Slenderman came right up to them.

"Please, help me!" cried Slenderman, "I don't want to be chased by Billy!"

"Billy's chasing you, ha that's ironic you always love taking those off me list this is da end result" laughed Grim.

"Listen Grim, if you get rid of Billy I will promise I will never, ever take a name off your list again" said Slenderman.

"Oh, there will be a way for us to figure a way out of this one, if I take your place in bringing souls to their agony, because that's what I do already as the Grim Reaper, now I can be the Slender Reaper!" laughed Grim.

"Wait, if I switch places with you, wait, do I have to share a house with that Billy kid?!" cried Slenderman.

"Probably" replied Mandy, "we're really in charge of Grim, and if you are going to take his place there are going to be a few changes around here."

"Like play hide and go seek?" asked Billy who finally popped his head out of a tree trunk, "Oh boy, Slenderman's going to live with me and Mandy forever and ever and ever, and ever!"

"No!" cried Slenderman who couldn't stand Billy's stupidity, "I can't stand your stupidity, I thought you'd make the perfect victim, instead you're a nightmare!"

"That's Billy for ya, he drove Eris crazy one time too" laughed Grim, "I'll be happy to take your place as the Slender Reaper, so that I can reap souls whom fall in terror of me, I might even have no face like you!"

"Oh, don't forget the suit Grim, a suit always comes with it" said Billy.

"Yea, but maybe I can keep the Reaper robe, it's me uniform mon" laughed Grim.

"Hmm, maybe taking a break from being Slenderman would be a nice change" said Slenderman.

As Slenderman took out his hand, Grim ended up shaking it, suddenly tentacles appeared from Slenderman and began to wrapping around Grim.

"What's happening mon?!" cried Grim.

"I am giving you my power since we made the agreement" continued Slenderman, "if you want to be the Slender Reaper, you can't be one without my powers."

"Oh, I get it!" laughed Grim as he ended up accepting Slenderman's powers.

As the tentacles subdued, Grim soon found himself in a suit.

"Hey, I come with a fancy suit!" laughed Grim.

"Yea, and now Slenderman gets to be with us forever and ever and ever!" cried Billy.

"Yea, come on Slenderman, let's go home, Grim as for you or should I say Slender Reaper you're free to go do your reaping" continued Mandy, "it's always what you wanted."

"Oh happy day!" laughed Grim as he floated up in the air.

Grim frolicked in the dark woods knowing that he'd make a better Slenderman than Slenderman himself as the Slender Reaper, while Slenderman himself was heading back to Mandy's place.

"I am so glad I am not staying at that Billy kid's place he scares me" said Slenderman.

"Come on in" said Mandy.

"Mandy who's your friend?" asked Clarie.

"This is Slenderman, we made a deal with him to switch places with Grim" continued Mandy.

"Oh, he makes a wonderful addition, even though he has no face" said Philip.

"Wow, usually people just run in terror because of me" continued Slenderman.

"Yea, that happened with Grim the first few times" continued Mandy.

As for Grim, a.k.a. the Slender Reaper, Grim decided to take a break from being in the forest and head into a coffee shop.

"Sir, we're closed" said the clerk.

Suddenly the clerk grew in terror to see Grim in his suit standing so tall.

"Oh come on now, it's not like you don't see a skeleton in a suit now adays" laughed Grim, "I'd like to order some coffee."

The clerk ran to the back of the shop to call the police.

"What, all I said was I wanted to order some coffee" said Grim, "how rude this is discrimination I tell ya!"

Grim sadly had to leave the coffee shop as no one was at the front.

"Hello, police, there's a large scary man in a giant suit in my shop!" cried the clerk.

"Is he dangerous sir?" asked the dispatcher on the other line.

"No, you don't understand, he's Slenderman, he's real!" cried the clerk.

"And you want us to do something about it how?" asked the dispatcher who thought this was a joke.

"Look, it's no joke!" cried the clerk.

"Fine, I'll send two police officers over" sighed the dispatcher.

Grim thought it was odd how the clerk behaved when he entered the coffee shop, he noticed two police officers in a cop car driving toward the store.

"Hey, I think we might have found our boy" laughed the first police officer.

"Let's book him" added the second one.

"Oh what now?!" cried Grim.

"Alright you're underarrest for causing a disturbance" continued the first officer.

"What, you don't know who you're dealing with" said Grim as he decided to unleash his Slender Reaper powers.

"Oh great, that Slenderman guy is real!" cried the second officer who began to fire his weapon with the first officer.

"Ha, I'm practically invincible!" laughed Grim.

The police officers ran in terror after they ran out of ammo.

"Now maybe I can have some respect around here" laughed Grim.


	5. Craziness of the Slender Reaper

Chapter 5: Craziness of the Slender Reaper

Grim felt invincible unlike when he was the regular Grim Reaper, as the Slender Reaper he felt he could scare and do anything he wanted.

"Yea, the Slender Reaper rocks!" laughed Grim as the two police officers ran off, "Oh bringing souls into submission and agony is going to be fun for me!"

Grim as the Slender Reaper decided to pay a visit to Billy who was busy sleeping.

"Hey Billy!" roared Grim through a window as he had floated up there.

"Grim, how the heck did you get so high to the window of my house?" asked Billy.

"I'm floating dummy" continued Grim, "These new Slender Reaper powers are great!"

"Really, can you play go hide and seek with people?" asked Billy.

"Look Billy, you should be in bed now" said Grim.

Suddenly Gladys came right into the room.

"Billy who the heck are you talking to?" asked Gladys.

"Oh the Slender Reaper!" laughed Billy.

"You, get away!" cried Gladys as she took a broom and tried to swipe it at Grim.

"Hey now you could poke out somebody's eye with that thing!" cried Grim as he was doing his best to dodge the broom.

Grim then decided to leave Billy alone for the time being, as morning finally came, Mandy decided to take Slenderman to school with her, Billy came to wait at the bus stop with them.

"Slenderman, do you want to play hide and seek before the bus arrives?!" asked Billy in a hysterical manner.

"No" replied Slenderman, "that job is now Grim's."

"Aw come on for old time shake, I can make up papers and draw silly drawings on them" continued Billy.

"No" replied Slenderman.

As the bus finally arrived, the bus driver was shocked to see Slenderman there instead of the Grim Reaper.

"Okay who's your friend?" asked the bus driver to Mandy.

"He's Slenderman, he switched places with Grim he doesn't have his powers anymore" continued Mandy.

"Oh, I can tell" laughed the bus driver "just because he's so tall he's not frightening anymore now that he has no more of his powers."

"Yea he's just a freak with no face!" laughed Sperg.

"Gee, thanks" sighed Slenderman who began to miss his powers.

"Well I think he makes a fine addition unlike Grim being all made of a skeleton" said Mindy, "what a loser!"

About a few minutes later they arrived at school where Ms. Butterbean wasn't so happy Mandy brought along a new friend.

"Mandy who is this?" asked Ms. Butterbean.

"His name is Slenderman" continued Mandy.

"I've seen someone like him in the forest" said Pud'in, "my adopted wolf family saw you one time."

"Wait, you were raised by wolves?" asked Slenderman to Pud'in.

"Heck yea" continued Pud'in.

"Well this is going to be an interesting day" said Slenderman.

As for the Slender Reaper, Grim decided to take a visit at school, as recess started he noticed kids were on the jungle gym as he watched them from afar.

"Hey there's Grim!" laughed Billy, "Maybe I can finally get to play hide and seek since he has Slenderman's powers!"

"Hey it's that loser!" laughed Mindy as she noticed Grim.

"Billy how the heck is Slenderman doing at school?" asked Grim.

"Oh, the odd thing is that Mindy likes him she doesn't see him as much as weirdo like you!" laughed Billy.

"Hmm, maybe I can change that" continued Grim.

Grim then noticed Mandy coming out of the restroom and ended up using Slenderman's old powers to pop right behind her.

"Hey Mandy, have an issue with Mindy?" asked Grim, "Is there anything I can do, cause I read somewhere my old foe Slenderman use to take children and adults away."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, you can have some fun with Mindy" continued Mandy, "she does still hate you after all."

"Alright" laughed Grim.

Grim soon popped right behind Mindy.

"Mindy for years you have laughed and mocked me, no longer cause I the Slender Reaper shall make you fear me once more!" laughed Grim.

Grim with using his scythe ends up creating a portal that sucks Mindy in it with her screaming, and Grim himself ends up following her.

"Hey where the heck did Grim go?" asked Billy, "I wanted to play hide and seek with him!"

"I think he's found someone else to play" continued Slenderman.

"Oh wait we have to go back to the forest where we found Slenderman, it's the only place Grim could have gone to" said Billy.

"Oh boy, I hate trying to rescue someone like Mindy" sighed Mandy.

"But we get to play hide and seek with Grim!" laughed Billy.

"And maybe I can get my powers back" continued Slenderman.

"Hey you two you are not supposed to skip school!" roared Principal Goodvibes.

"We're going to do extra credit for Ms. Butterbean for a science project in the forest!" continued Mandy.

"Oh, in that case good luck with the science project you're dismissed" said Principal Goodvibes.

The three raced to the forest where Mindy was teleported to trying to rescue Mindy from certain doom.


	6. Mindy in the Woods

Chapter 6: Mindy in the Woods

Poor Mindy soon found herself frighten in the woods and quite alone.

"This isn't funny anymore, where did that weirdo bonehead gone?!" cried Mindy who wasn't happy.

Mindy apparently didn't know what to do as she was in the woods alone, for Mandy, Billy and Slenderman they had finally arrived on foot to the woods.

"So tiring without my powers, I never felt this way before" sighed Slenderman as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Well there's going to be more of that" said Mandy, "we're going to have to re-collect those pages."

"You mean these pages that I drew of Slenderman?" asked Billy as he showed it to Mandy, "I was going to play hide and go seek after school for old time shake!"

"These are not that bad, except for the others you drew me as a stick figure" said Slenderman.

"Come on, we need to find Grim and those real pages" said Mandy.

For Mindy, she ended up stumbling upon a page that said "BEWARE!"

"What the crud is this, is there are a vicious dog I should beware of, ha, ha, all animals love me" said Mindy, "cause I'm pretty and popular."

"Mindy!" roared Grim's voice through the forest, "I have come for thee, if you are to wish to stop me, you are to find the seven other pages I have carefully placed all around the forest!"

"Show yourself creep!" roared Mindy.

"Gladly!" laughed Grim as he ended up appearing in his typical Slender suit.

"Grim, you look, uh different" said Mindy.

"Oh really?" laughed Grim, "But that's not the point, I am going to show you what the Slender Reaper can do!"

Suddenly it began to get dark, and Mindy was tossed a flashlight by the Slender Reaper.

"You're only tool against me!" laughed Grim.

Mindy's heart began to pound as she headed trying to find the other seven pages to stop the Slender Reaper, but as she walked a few paces she ended up bumping into Slenderman.

"Arrgghh, it's the Slender Reaper!" cried Mindy as she then pounced on poor Slenderman.

"You know if I had my tentacles right now I'd be winning the fight sadly" sighed Slenderman who was being beaten up by Mindy.

"Wow, never saw Mindy beat up someone like that" said Mandy.

"Enough" said Slenderman who managed to get up.

"Hey I found another page and this time I didn't draw it!" laughed Billy.

"That's the second page!" said Mindy.

"We should split up and find the other pages" continued Slenderman, "uh, Billy and I will take one path, Mandy and Mindy will take another."

"What, be with her, no way" said Mindy.

"If you want to play hide and seek with Billy, be my guest, no seriously" continued Slenderman.

"Fine, I'll be with Mandy" said Mindy.

Mindy had to tolerate being with Mandy, and visa versa.

"I can't believe it I have to search for those pages with you" said Mindy, "stupid loser Grim and his stupid powers!"

"Mindy, listen" said Mandy, "if you help me stop Grim and his Slender Reaper powers I promise you I'll do whatever you want for at least a week."

"Wait, you're saying you'll do whatever you want for me for a week, only a week, I want half a year" said Mindy.

"I'm not going as high as that" said Mandy.

"An entire year!" roared Mindy.

"Nope try again" continued Mandy.

Suddenly Grim began to creep up on Mindy.

"Well I am not going to accept your help then" said Mindy.

"Uh, you might want to change your mind cause Grim is behind you!" said Mandy.

"Mind, you're going to pay for mocking the Slender Reaper!" laughed Grim as he said it in a very dark voice.

"I didn't know you had that sort of a voice" said Mandy.

"Well, it comes with the suit, and what the heck are you doing here, you're supposed to be back at school with Slenderman and Billy, this is between me and Mindy" said Grim.

"Billy's driving Slenderman crazy, and Slenderman wants his powers back, the only way he can get his powers back if we help him search for all the other pages, we found two, we need six more" said Mandy.

"It doesn't matter, cause I'm going to win!" laughed Grim, "and I'll take you wish Mindy!"

"Mindy, run!" cried Mandy.

Both Mandy and Mindy ran for their lives as Grim began to chase them, he then propped up his scythe and his tentacles.

"Ha, time to feel the full power of the Slender Reaper!" laughed Grim.

Grim tried to aim his scythe at the two as they ran for their lives, as he fired a red beam from his scythe, it kept on missing, then he tried to use his tentacles and toss objects at them.

"Darn it, why the heck can't I hit them!" roared Grim.

As for things between Billy and Slenderman, things were not so good for them either.

"Hey look another page!" laughed Billy.

"Get that out of my face, if I had one that is" said Slenderman, "we're going to have to find the other five."

"Can we just play hide and seek for a little while?" asked Billy.

"No, we're on a mission here" said Slenderman.

"Come on, for old time shake!" cried Billy.

"We're already playing it with Grim" continued Slenderman.

"Oh pretty please!" cried Billy as he kneeled down before Slenderman.

"If I get my powers back I will never try to find for you, even if you do end up at a forest I am at, I'll just ignore you" said Slenderman who agreed to it.

"Yeah, I get to play hide and seek with Slenderman!" laughed Billy.


	7. Like Old Times

Chapter 7: Like Old Times

Billy and Slenderman ended up playing hide and seek at Billy's request, Slenderman was rather annoyed as he had to be the seeker while Billy hid.

"This is pathetic, I should be stopping Grim by now" said Slenderman.

Yet for Slenderman that job was sadly reserved for Mindy and Mandy who managed to lose Grim.

"That was a lot of running" said Mindy as she was tired out.

"We need to find the final few pages I say we split up" said Mandy.

As both Mandy and Mindy ended splitting up, Mindy ended up stumbling upon another page, and so did Mandy, they knew the last page was only a few paces away from them.

"I found another page" said Mindy.

"So did I" continued Mandy, "we should find the next page which should be the last."

"Ha, you two are never going to find that page cause I'm going to get you!" laughed Grim as he teleported himself right in front of the two, "yea that nifty power Slenderman use to have makes me teleport in front of you all!"

Grim then began to chase both Mandy and Mindy again through the forest, Slenderman was too busy trying to look for Billy, as for Grim, he noticed Mandy and Mindy leaping over a bush and hiding under it.

"So you two think you can hide from me, well I'm going to reveal your positions!" laughed Grim.

Grim then took out his scythe and ended up literally slicing the bush open.

"Hey you revealed my hiding place!" cried Billy, "I was trying to hide from Slenderman!"

"Oh, there you are" said Slenderman as he noticed Billy.

"Grim purposely revealed my location so that means I have to do hide and seek all over again with Slenderman" said Billy.

"Enough!" roared Slenderman who was cracking because of Billy, "Grim can we please talk?"

"Sure, I was in the middle of chasing Mandy and Mindy" continued Grim.

"Listen this being with that Billy kid isn't going out so well" continued Slenderman, "I know we're supposed to find all the pages in order to get rid of you but this is driving me nuts!"

"So what'd you want me to do about it?" asked Grim.

"Give me my powers back now!" roared Slenderman.

"Ha, I can't do that you'd have to find the last page!" laughed Grim.

"I found it!" laughed Mindy as she ran toward Grim with Mandy having the other pages with her.

"Oh wonderful all eight pages are here" said Grim as he examined each one of them.

"Hey want to see my eight pages I was going to use for Slenderman?" asked Billy as she showed Grim.

"Okay you made your point" said Grim to Slenderman.

Grim then reached out his hand to Slenderman and shook it with Slenderman's hand, suddenly the tentacles ended up engulfing Slenderman again giving his powers again.

"I feel whole, now please get out of the woods I seriously don't want Billy to ever come here ever again" said Slenderman.

"Oh don't you worry Mr. Slenderman, I'll come find you again one day" laughed Billy.

"I hate you" said Slenderman.

"Yea just like Grim does!" laughed Billy.

Grim ends up taking out his scythe and creating a portal for him, Mandy, Mindy and Billy to leave the forest.

"Good riddens" said Slenderman as the portal closes.

After the four exit the portal, Billy really missed Slenderman after that encounter.

"Boy I really miss Slenderman, maybe I should go back to the forest now!" laughed Billy.

Mandy ends up responding by punching him unconscious.

"Well that's the end of that, I'll see you tomorrow then" said Mandy.

"See you losers later" said Mindy.

"Come on Billy" said Grim as he decided to drag Billy along, "let's go home."

As Billy woke up in his bed, he really wished for Slenderman to come back.

"Grim!" roared Billy, "I want to go play hide and seek can you pretend to be Slenderman?"

"Fine, I will but I am going to be the seeker" said Grim.

"Yeah!" laughed Billy.


End file.
